


Moments

by KingNurdle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: End Game Spoilers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNurdle/pseuds/KingNurdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Nora like to take advantage of the small moments of peace in the Commonwealth. Even if one of those moments happens to be during a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I wrote this was because it snowed where I lived and this sorta popped into my head. This is only the second time I've posted something on here. Also if you want you can check out my tumblr which is just kingnurdle. You can send me things you want me to write. The ask box should be open if it isn't tell me and I'll open it.

It had been a little over three months since Nora had sided with the Railroad, saved as many synths as they could, and destroyed the Institute. She and Piper were just enjoying the time they could now spend together without someone asking for help every five seconds. If that meant practically being trapped inside of Nora's house in Dimond City because of a snow storm, then so be it.

Not that Piper was complaining, after all Blue's house was warm and so was the aforementioned woman. They were just sitting on Nora's couch in front of a makeshift fireplace with Piper tucked safely in the arms of Nora. 

Piper let out a soft, content sigh as she nuzzled her face into Nora's neck. She tilted her head up and planted a quick kiss on the corner of Nora's jaw. Nora couldn't help but smile and in return she kissed the top of Pipers head. 

"I love moments like these. Where I can just sit back, relax, and be with the woman I love." Piper smiled at that. "So do I Blue." After that quick exchange of words they fell silent again. Times like this made Nora think back to before I he war. When she and Nate would sit on the couch and just listen to the radio. 

But deep down she knew it that those moments didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to Nora now was her new and old friends and the woman sitting next to her. 

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too, Blue."


End file.
